Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 8
is the eighth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis As school is preparing to start Chiya finds herself angry with Cocoa- but with her unaware of this, she grows further resentful. Later, the girls spot one-another stalking one of their friends and begin to follow; until eventually everyone gets involved and they try to find out who the original target was. '' Summary Sharo has finished ironing her school uniform and waxes poetically while admiring it. She is snapped out of her thoughts after Wild Geese grabs one of her shoes and chases after him. Startled, she finds a depressed Chiya standing outside one of her windows and opens it to ask what has her so down. Chiya claims to have had a fight with Cocoa and Sharo invites her in for tea- only to find out she drank it already while commenting that the two of them got along fine during the curry party they held. Chiya brings up that the classes will be changing with school starting again, then recalls an event that took place recent while she and Cocoa were out on a walk. She was not looking forward to changing classes- but Cocoa claimed to be really excited. This caused her to believe Cocoa doesn't want to be with her anymore and when she showed her concerns Cocoa didn't even notice. At first Sharo isn't sympathetic, pointing out that what they had was not a fight. But to get their opinion she calls Rize and Chino to meet up with her at Feur de Lapin. Chino doesn't mind since she was going to go shopping anyway, and like her they don't actually think it was a fight. However, Chino criticizes Cocoa for being an airhead and recalls the puzzle she worked so hard on, only to have Cocoa accidentally finish it for her. She had been so angry but Cocoa hardly noticed. Sharo goes on to remark that both girls involved in this dispute are troublemakers, while Rize attempts to take a "military" look at it, deeming them the "''At-Their-Mercy Corps". Sharo asks for some advice and Rize suggests letting them be, offering to send Cocoa a text to get her to talk to Chiya. It isn't a big deal so she's sure it will clear up soon. The discussion leads to the girls wondering what switching classes would have been like. Later, Chino leads Sharo and Rize a brand new shop that sells school supplies that she found recently with Megumi and Maya. The girls are quickly taken by the idea of a trendy and cute shop- although Rize denies it at first, only to grab Sharo and make a run for it with Chino. There, the girls admire the several cute items before them. Rize finds a simple, ballpoint pen but Chino remarks that she should think more like someone her age and suggests a cute looking mechanical pencil. In a moment of hypocrisy- she fawns over a refined coffee mill-shaped pencil sharpener Sharo spots while Rize mentions being unable to understand trendy things. Sharo offers to lend her a hand and claims the importance of fitting in at school, then looks to find a pink stellad brush pen with glittery ink, along with a Girls' Tempurella that prints cute letters on ribbons, and a liner that can make special letters. While Chino is impressed by these many things, Rize finds herself overwhelmed and unable to understand. Eventually the girls finish their shopping and reveal the various items they each picked out. To their surprise, they all picked a pen with a gold rabbit head on top, each in their own favorite color. This pleases the girls to see they share things in common; until realizing nothing else fits all three of them, spotting the Angora Rabbit board, a pink economy-size notebook, and a grenade shaped eraser. They deem it a miracle they all got the same pen and leave with that thought in mind. The trio make their way home when they spot a frightening Chiya. Sharo runs up to make sure she's okay and Chiya reveals the message she got from Cocoa, in that she's made a challenge with her and she wants her at the park at 4:30. The girls are confused by this serious message; which isn't helped when they find "I'll bring snacks" in a playful tone at the bottom. In order to find out whats going on, the trio hide in a group of bushes while Chiya and Cocoa reunite at the park. There, Cocoa reveals she honestly didn't even realize they were switching classes at all. She had misheard Chiya, and thought she was asking her if she thought she would make a good big sister. Chiya feels much better to realize this, but wonders if she should worry over how she would be as a big sister now; but seeing that nothing is actually wrong, Rize, Chino, and Sharo prepare to leave until Cocoa spots them. They remain to watch Cocoa and Chiya share coffee and they ask Chino to read the fortunes in them to see how their school day will go. Tippy overlooks them but the girls misunderstand what they are told and fear the worst- so they try a game of "Russian Roulette" using a box of mix daifuku. Which ends with them both on the ground in pain from over-eating. However, the trio reminds them that even if they were to be split up it won't mean anything- they can still meet up during breaks, as well as before and after school. The girls realize they are right and start to think about the various other things they could do as two friends in alternate classes and begin to look forward to it. The following day when school ends, Sharo stands outside of Ama usa An to see how things turned out. She recalls how the girls cheered up but she believes Chiya might still feel sad; however she is surprised when she sees how happy Chiya is. She smiles realizing everything is fine and heads inside with her friend. A day or so later, Cocoa reveals she forgot to do her spring homework and asks for help. Chino realizes this was what Tippy meant with the fortune and decides to join them so that she can prepare for the following day as well. When she sits between Rize and Sharo, all three girls get out their pens they purchased at the shop, which Cocoa notices and questions. But when the trio give an ambiguous answer, Chiya and Cocoa are left confused. The next day at school Chino retells everything that's happened to Maya and Megumi. None of them knew about changing classes either, and this inspires Maya to ask which school they would rather attend: the one Cocoa and Chiya attend, or the one Rize and Sharo go to. Chino admits that she will most-likely end up where Cocoa goes, and Maya reveals she had the same thought before Megumi points out her mother wishes for her to attend Sharo and Rize's school. As they never talked about it before, the girls start to worry that they might end up separated. When class ends, Chino asks if Megumi is ready to head home. When they try to locate Maya, they see her running down the hallway, claiming something came up. Rize leaves school with Maya pursuing her. She seems alert and yells out, but as it turns out it was just a rabbit following her. Maya approaches her then, assuming Rize actually saw her but causing the older girl to become flustered and trying to deny not realizing it wasn't her after all. She asks Maya if she had a reason for tailing her like this, but Maya admits she just felt like doing it. She continues to follow after her and Rize buys a Popsicle for Maya while they discuss how she use to follow people all the time. They walk through the town when Maya brings up something, and Rize offers her expert tips at tailing people. To give her some practice, they spot Aoyama and give chase, keeping distant while Rize brings up the fact that somehow, Aoyama often ends up wherever they go, so she is a bit curious to see why that is. Unknown to them, Sharo is following them to see what they are doing. She trails the girls as they take cover in a bush- but Maya keeps peaking out of it to try to find out what she is doing, being too short to see. When Rize grabs her and forces her down, Sharo mistakes what they are doing until Aoyama resumes walking, causing her to express disbelief and fear that Rize might hate her for doing this. Unknown to them all, Aoyama was actually observing Sharo and wished to figure out what she was doing to see if there's material for use in her new book. Each group wonders why the other isn't moving and waits for someone to make a move; which happens when Sharo realizes she needs to get to work and yells- running off with Aoyama giving chase, along with Maya, and eventually Rize. Maya and Rize stop to help Aoyama after she trips and she asks that they follow Sharo. She brings up that she has been acting oddly lately, and claims Sharo has a stalker- only for Rize to point out it is her. Aoyama admits to never meaning any harm though, but wanted new material for her next book. As the trio are chatting, Megumi and Chino watch from a distance with a few Popsicle of their own. They are happy to know they weren't picked up by them and decide as a duo they should corner their targets- only for a rabbit to distract them until they see Maya and Rize continue on their way. They stop around a corner and Megumi brings up how much fun she is having, but Chino misunderstands her comment by saying stalking people has a thrill to it. But Megumi explains that she hasn't ever really spent time with just Chino before, and she's finding it fun. Chino attempts to say something, but instead points out how much her Popsicle has melted. Megumi thanks her since she often drops them, but just then it drops. They watch the ants momentarily but Chino tries to get her to realize they need to hurry and follow after the duo. As this goes on, Chiya and Cocoa are revealed to have been stalking those two. Chiya asks why they are doing this and Cocoa explains that as a big sister she must keep an eye on her little sisters whenever she feels fit. At the park, Rize and Maya stop for some gelato and find Sharo working the stand. She reveals to them that she works part-time there and gives them some recommendations. At each set of bushes, the duos hide to watch the other, but Megumi and Chino silently panic, noticing the strange vibe coming from behind them while Cocoa and Chiya attempt to deal with the sweltering heat from wearing heavy disguises. Rize and Maya sit down and eat when Maya brings up her question again. She asks how her high school is, and Rize comments that it is very nice. She sees that Maya is bothered and attempts to make her feel better by offering advice, and Maya admits that she wants to go to the same school as Megumi and Chino, and when she started to think about the possibility of them separating she decided to come and find Rize since they seem to share similar mindsets. She asks Rize how she would feel about such things, and Rize admits that she usually sees friends from all sorts of grades and schools. Being together all the time isn't what makes them friends, and she is sure she will be fine in the end. Suddenly Chino and Megumi confront them; followed by Cocoa and Chiya. Rize is startled when she realizes Aoyama is right next to them on another bench as well, most-likely to watch Sharo. Cocoa and Chiya approach Sharo to order some gelato as well, with Sharo wondering why they were dressed up while serving them. She also brings some out for Aoyama, Megumi, and Chino and everyone digs in as Maya realizes that maybe being from all sorts of places isn't so bad. Unknown to everyone, Tippy spies on them from a nearby corner, admitting that they weren't home yet and he started to worry. But unknown to him, Takahiro was spying on him out of concern. Characters By order of appearances. *Sharo *Wild Geese *Chiya *Cocoa *Chino *Rize *Tippy *Maya *Megumi *Aoyama *Takahiro Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 8/Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes